


Siebenmeter (19) Schokoeis

by akikaze13



Series: Siebenmeter [10]
Category: Handball RPF
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/akikaze13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Aufgabe:  #19<br/>Nr. 3 (Silvio Heinevetter) will Schokoladeneis, hat aber eine Allergie dagegen (Grund bitte selbst überlegen, originell wäre schön ^^ also keine Laktoseintoleranz). Was tut Nr. 3 (Silvio), um trotzdem Schokoladeneis essen zu können?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siebenmeter (19) Schokoeis

Mit leuchtenden Augen stand Silvio vor dem Nachspeisenbuffet. Ein Dessert sah leckerer aus als das andere. Er wusste nicht, wofür er sich entscheiden sollte. Neben den Tischen stand noch eine Art Kühltruhe. Neugierig sah sich Silvio das Gerät näher an. Im Inneren standen kleine Schalen mit verschiedenen Eissorten.

Verzückt starrte Silvio auf das Angebot. Wann hatte er eigentlich zum letzten Mal... ? Spontan schob er die Abdeckung zur Seite und griff nach einer Schale mit Schokoladeneis.

"Danke dir", ertönte eine Stimme von der Seite. Dann wurde die Eisschale aus Silvios Hand genommen.

Empört starrte er den Übeltäter an. Dummerweise ließ sich Oliver davon nicht beeindrucken. "Kein Schokoeis für dich, du weißt warum."

Schmollend schob Silvio seine Unterlippe vor, auch wenn er wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Oliver blieb neben ihm stehen, bis Silvio nachgab und sich eine Schüssel mit Obstsalat griff.

Mit dem Obstsalat ging er zurück zu seinem Tisch. Während seine Tischnachbarn gut gelaunt über alles Mögliche unterhielten, blieb Silvio stumm. Ihm war da eine Idee gekommen. Unauffällig prüfte er nach, ob er seinen Geldbeutel auch wirklich mitgenommen hatte. Nebenbei löffelte er seinen Nachtisch.

Zusammen mit den Mitspielern verließ Silvio den Speisesaal des Hotels. In der Lobby setzte er sich unauffällig ab. Hinter einer Säule versteckt wartete er ab, bis die komplette Mannschaft und der Betreuerstab die Lobby verlassen hatte. Silvio lief aus dem Hotel und steuerte die Mall an, die auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite lag.

Langsam ging er durch die klimatisierten Hallen. Dabei sah er sich genau um, bis er endlich entdeckte wofür er hergekommen war. In einer Eisdiele bestellte er sich einen großen Schokoladeneisbecher zum Mitnehmen. Nur Eiskugeln ohne Beiwerk. Mit seiner Beute in der Hand lief Silvio zurück in sein Hotel. Im Gehen schob er sich immer wieder einen Löffel Eis in den Mund.

So hatte er nur noch einen kleinen Rest übrig, als er auf seiner Etage aus dem Fahrstuhl trat. An seiner Zimmertür lehnte Oliver, der ihm jetzt mit einem Kopfschütteln entgegen sah. "Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du einen Weg findest", grüßte er Silvio.

Silvio grinste nur. "Vor allem, weil du es mir ja quasi verboten hast. Ich konnte nicht wiederstehen."

"Verschwinde schon in dein Zimmer." Oliver holte aus, um ihm einen leichten Klapps auf den Hinterkopf zu geben. "Und richte Carsten mein Beileid aus. Er wird nicht viel schlafen, wenn du wie ein Flummi auf Speed durch die Gegen hüpfst."

"Bis Morgen Oliver." Silvio lachte, als er die Zimmertür öffnete.


End file.
